What Goes On Between Us
by perscribo
Summary: One-shot. Post-Night At The Bones Museum. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled for the episode. After that amazing ending we got from the episode, I had to write this.


_**How great was Night at the Bones Museum? The ending scene with the BB almost kiss I was biting my own fingers and lips to keep from screaming the house down. **_

_**Anyway here's how I would have hoped it would have happened at the end of the night at the Jeffersonian. **_

"_What goes on between us, that should just be ours."_

Yeah sure I said those words to her, I was angry, upset, pissed. She told on me, things I told her in confidence to my boss' boss. And I went and told her that. Of course we got interrupted and I never got to finish that argument with Bones but hearing those words out of her mouth…. I guess I made my point after all.

And that moment we had right before the squint squad interrupted us… damn I couldn't have sworn I was gonna kiss her. And therein lies the problem.

We almost kissed. Almost.

She gave her speech and yes she was awesome like I told her she would be. We talked and laughed and never left teach others' side throughout the night but in the back of my mind I couldn't quite shake the little thought at the back of my head, gnawing at me like some annoying little bug that buzzes round your head in the park.

We tried to pretend it didn't happen and that nothing changed but in that instant when it was just the two of us in the beef jerky man exhibit something happened and it's made the tension between us unbearable.

All through the night we pretended like nothing happened but I could feel the tension radiating off her. Off myself. It was a welcome relief when the function ended. Or so I thought.

Here driving her home in the dead of night, the tension between us seems to have been amplified a million times. I curse at my lack of self-control. I promised I'd give her time.

"Did you say something?"

Her voice jars me from my thoughts.

"Uh.. what I was going to say, I just… that speech you gave, you were great. Awesome."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We resume our drive in awkward silence the many things left unsaid between us hanging over our heads like an anvil threatening to drop in one of those cartons I always watch.

We get to her apartment and I do the gentlemanly thing. Pops raised me to be a gentleman. I open her side of the car door and walk her to her door. She looks so pretty tonight, her low-cut dress showing off her ample cleavage and giving me an almost permanent hard on the entire night. It's a wonder I haven't reached out and touched her milky, white skin. She's walking in front of me and the curve of her hips and the expanse of her legs is driving me insane.

We get to her door faster than I would have liked. I wait while she unlocks her door.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem."

"Would you like to come in?"

My racing heart skips a beat.

"Uh… no thanks Bones, it's really late and I'm sure you're tired so I'm just gonna go."

"Okay."

I detect a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"But I'll see you tomorrow. We still have the paperwork to fill out on the case."

"Yes we do." She perks up, and her smile melts my heart.

I gotta get out of here before I do something stupid like almost kiss her again.

"Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth."

She offers me another smile as she closes the door to her apartment. Satisfied that she's safe when I hear the click of her lock, I make my way down to my SUV.

I get in the driver's seat, letting out a long breath and resting my head back against the headrest.

I remember my coma dream like it was yesterday. I remember kissing her, my wife, the feel of her lips against mine. The smell of her. When she reached to fix my bowtie tonight I had this sense of déjà vu. I remember when she fixed my tie and I pulled her to me and we shared a passionate kiss. Only it didn't really happen. Tonight I had almost wanted to pull her to me just like I did in my dream but I settled for brushing her hair. My heart aches to be able to love her openly like I did in my dream.

It hurts so bad. The thought of her going on a date with Deputy Director Hacker, the thought of her being with another man… the pain is ridiculous. I'm so glad she chose me in the end.

I remember Parker's words last week at the diner. I remember how she agreed to be my village. Parker thought that us not being together cos we work together was a dumb reason. My little man is smarter than I give him credit for.

I can't take this, it hurts…. hurts so bad. Drives me crazy not to be able to have the woman I love. Screw giving her time. If she goes on another date with any other man I wouldn't survive it. She's _my_ Bones.

I throw open the door to the SUV and bound up the stairs to her apartment. I have to do this before I chicken out.

I ring the doorbell. My worry that she's already asleep vanishes when she answers the door now dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tank top.

"Booth? Is everything alright?"

"It hurts Bones."

"What hurts?" Her face contorts into one of worry. "Is it your head?"

"No." I point to my chest.

"It hurts here."

"Are you having a heart attack?" She looks even more worried now.

"No, no Bones. It hurts cos…. you know what…. I… "

Come on Seeley you can do this. I take a breath.

"Parker's right."

"What?"

"You know that day in the diner when he asked you why you can't be my girlfriend and you said it's inappropriate cos we work together and he said it was a dumb reason. Well he's right. It is a dumb reason."

I wait for her to react but we only step closer to each other like we're pulled together by some unseen force.

"There's some thing going on between us and it's ours and ours alone Bones. I don't know about you but I feel it all the time, everyday when we're together, when we're apart…. I don't care what Sweets or neurosurgeons say. I don't care what you say about it. All I know is that every moment I'm not with you, it hurts."

We're so close now it's like just now at the Egyptian exhibit. I can still smell her intoxicating perfume, and our faces are inches apart. My eyes involuntarily look at her lips and I notice her gaze drop to my lips as well.

I whisper, "I love you."

She's no longer in heels so I lower my head and our lips meet. Her lips are just like I remember them to be. She's, soft, and shy and unsure at first but then she kisses back with ferocity and she's tugging at the lapels of my tux and I'm gripping her hips and pressing her impossibly tighter to me.

The world stops spinning until we break the kiss, dizzy and out of breath. I take a step back, my knees threatening to buckle under me. A sudden panic washes over me, hoping that I didn't just scare her away or ruin our friendship.

My heart beats again when she smiles a shy smile. She takes my hand.

"Parker's absolutely right."

She pulls me to her and we kiss again. Here at the door to her apartment, everything is now right with the world.

_**There I got it out of my system. This should help me feel better about the short hiatus coming up. What else would make me feel better? Reviews! **_

_**Now I gotta get to bed, couple of hours more before I have to be at work. **_


End file.
